dragonfairyfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Chapters
Special Chapter One: Swimming to Success. Kyle Tells Ramona , Milo , Kevin and Mizu that his grandparents in Calimoanca have a pool and a hot tub. The gang all agree to go to the pool and to take a rest from jobs. On the way they walk in into a Jankin. Ramona and Milo quickly go an attack the Jankin up until it bounces her a long way. Kyle leaves Mizu, Milo and Kevin to the Jankin while he checks on Ramona. Ramona tells him that her ankle hurts and he helps her up which in result hurts her alot. Mizu, Milo and Kevin easily defeats the Jankin and Kyle Carries Ramona into Calimoanca and to the doctors. Kyle still carrying Ramona; Ramona has a pot on her left foot and the gang is almost at Kyle's grandparents. Mizu feels bad for still going to have fun in the pool while Ramona (The most excited one in the group) isn't able to swim, while Kyle is saying he wont swim if Ramona isn't and says that he's just visting his grandparents. Mizu and Kevin and Milo enjoy the pool while Ramona sits and watches them. Meanwhile Kyle is talking to his grandparents about Ramona. When he turns around again he finds that she's gone. After finding her they return home to find Mizu and Kevin in dragon form, having 'Extreme Swimming'. Special Chapter Two (2 pages) ''' Ramona has an appointment at the hospital to have an injection but due to her fear of needles she shuts herself in her room. Mizu,outside her room, yells for her to leave her room to get it over and done with. Kyle over hears and asks whats going on. Ramona says she'll only go if Kyle takes her. Arriving at the hospital Ramona starts to yell and threat the nurse claiming she'll burn her and that she needs a bigger shirt since it looks to tight. Ramona calms down and asks Kyle if they can hold hands while she has the injection. This chapter was made couple of hours after Leia had a Blood test. '''Special Chapter Three: Becoming the Person Everyone Hates. 'Takes place couple of years after the war. The second timeline; Kyle is dead. Mizu and Kevin have their baby but Ramona has been left alone and depressed to the point of becoming an alcholic. She walks into the bar and climbs over the bar to grab a barrel, Leaving Kevin shocked. She drinks half of the barrel before passing out. Kevin takes her to bed while she's still passed out/sleeping. Seeing that Ramona is now safely in bed he begins to walk away before being stopped by Ramona who grabbed his hand. She begs him to not leave thinking he was Kyle. Seeing she's still depressed and drunk he decided to stay with her until she let go and was fully asleep. The time skips to the next day when Ramona has a hangover and is sat talking to Paps in the bar. He tells her that he and the others in Boshville are starting to worry about her but she wouldn't listen. Pap becomes angry and tells her that she's becoming like her father. She lost her loved one and is starting to drink uncontrolably and is becoming distant from her friends and family. '